


Health to the Company

by kmredmond



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmredmond/pseuds/kmredmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennet's ever-evolving relationship with the Company, set to a traditional Irish song called "Health to the Company". This version is done by the Brobdingnagian Bards - more Bards stuff can be found at thebards.net</p><p>Made in 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health to the Company




End file.
